Everything Gonna be Alright
by gyumingracle
Summary: KyuMin drabble/Terinspirasi karena drama musikal terbaru Kyuhyun/Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kepercayaan itu masih ada/BoysLove/Oneshoot/RCL please!


**gyumingracle present**

**KyuMin drabble**

**BoyXBoy, Shou-Ai**

**1shoot**

**Hanya sebuah drabble gaje yang dibuat dalam kurun waktu 2 jam. semoga memuaskan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin dingin. Sosok _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu hanya berdiri memandang langit dengan taburan bintang di sekitarnya. Pandangannya kosong tak terbaca. Hanya raut khawatir yang di tampakkan oleh sosok itu. Tak banyak gerakan, hanya suara 'srak srak' dari lembar kertas yang dipegangnya karna tertiup angin malam.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka mampu membuat sosok itu berbalik. Melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya— lebih tepatnya kamar mereka.

"_Hyung_." Panggilnya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Hm?" Jawabnya singkat. Setelah menutup pintu. Sosok yang dikenal sebagai _Aegyeo_ _Prince_ itu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Mendudukinya lalu melepas sepatu yang masih melekat manis di kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah sang _Magnae_ yang tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjang dengan membawa beberapa kertas. Berdiri diam layaknya orang bodoh. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekat. Memberikan kertas itu dan Sungmin mengambilnya setelah ia melepas semua sepatunya. Lalu dengan teliti membaca satu persatu deretan _hangeul_ yang ada di kertas tersebut.

Suasana cukup hening hingga beberapa menit. Keduanya tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya sedangkan Sungmin dengan pandangan teliti membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Oh?" Sungmin membuka suaranya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah di bibirnya. "Kau mendapat tawaran Drama Musikal baru?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ekor matanya melirik apa yang sedang _Hyung_nya lakukan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat senyuman manis di bibir kekasihnya.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat dan tak ramah itu membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tak suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan mantap. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa tak suka? Ini membuktikan kau memang pandai berakting. _Talent_ mu memang tak diragukan lagi. Kau bisa membuat Drama Musikal seolah-olah lebih hidup. Aku patut berbangga untuk itu."

Pujian dari Sungmin hanya mendapat balasan senyum miris dari Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tampaknya sedang berada dalam keadaan kalut luar biasa.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika bermain The Three Musketeers bersamamu."

Sejenak Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu membuang nafas perlahan. "Kita sudah memutuskan ini, Kyu. Jika kita bermain dalam satu Drama Musikal akan menghasilkan dampak yang besar."

"Aku tahu."

"Hei, Kau kenapa?" Sungmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Mengelus pipi tirus yang masih terlihat bekas jerawat disana. "Apa kau begini karena lawan mainmu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi sang Magnae. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun lembut. Menyiratkan seolah ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah tahu pasti apa jawabanku."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang kesal. Ia tahu kekasihnya kini sedang mengkhawatirkan perasaannya. Jika boleh jujur, tentu saja perasaannya kini sedang kacau. Melihat kekasihmu bermain Drama Musikal dengan seseorang yang pernah terlibat scandal dengan kekasihnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir waras untuk menerka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun otak warasnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika masih ada kepercayaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Mengapa mengatakan baik-baik saja? Aku tahu tentangmu, Lee Sungmin."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat nyali Sungmin menciut. Dengan segera ia memeluk kekasihnya. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Menempelkan pipi chubbynya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mencurahkan isi hatiku di blog dan semua ELF akan mengetahuinya? _Big_ _thanks_ _but_ _no_ _thanks_." Jawabnya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban _bunny_nya. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang dalam perasaan sama seperti dirinya tetapi masih bisa membuat banyolan. Sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sungmin. Memandang lurus ke arah depan.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku yakin SM merencanakan ini untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Aku di beri tahu Eunhyuk jika foto kita saat berdua di pantai tertangkap basah di foto Kangin _Hyung_."

Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya pipi Sungmin yang memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. "Yang mana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Setelah _break_. Kau mengajakku ke pinggir pantai, berdua. Dan kita tak tahu bahwa moment itu tertangkap kamera di foto Kangin _Hyung_." Sungmin menjelaskan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannnya berangsur memeluk kekasihnya lagi. Menandakan ia sedang malu setengah mati.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak lama ia membuka suaranya. "Aku akan lihat foto itu nanti." Ucapnya tegas. "Tapi ini keterlaluan!"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya lagi saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun meningkat. "Kyu, tenanglah."

"Ini keterlaluan, Minimi. Hanya karena itu SM memintaku bermain Drama Musikal dengan Seohyun?" Tanyanya. "Aku tak habis pikir. Apa salah jika aku melakukan hal yang istimewa di hari _Anniversary_ ku?"

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Meremasnya sedikit. Menyalurkan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak boleh gegabah menyikapi masalah ini.

"Kau tak salah, Kyu." Jawabnya tenang. "Aku pikir ini yang terbaik. Biarlah gosip skandal tentangmu menyebar luas. Lagipula gosip itu tak ada yang benar. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Aku takut menyakitimu lagi, Min. Aku takut.."

Sungmin berjalan ke arah ranjang. Lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang _Master_ _Starcraft_. "Sudah kubilang aku tak apa. Ini demi kita, Kyu. Kita harus menerima ini. Turuti apa kataku atau kau tak akan mendapat tunjangan hidup sampai Drama Musikalmu selesai."

"_YA_!"

"Ahaha. Aku bercanda. Sudah, jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku mau mandi."

_**Cup**_.

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Lalu dengan santai, Sungmin memasuki Kamar Mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandanginya. Hingga tubuh Sungmin tak terlihat, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menelan kekecewaan saat membuka pintu kulkas. Isi kulkas dormnya kosong. Bahkan persediaan air di kulkas sudah hampir habis.

'_Apa_ _Ryeowook_ _Hyung_ _lupa_ _mengisi_ _persediaan_ _air_ _di_ _kulkas_?' Batinnya jengkel.

Dengan tak sabar, Kyuhyun mengambil botol air mineral yang isinya hanya separoh. Menegaknya sampai habis lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Tenggorokannya diselimuti rasa segar luar biasa.

Setelah menghabiskannya, Kyuhyun hanya duduk di meja makan. Sesekali jarinya mengetuk acak meja makan dihadapannya. Jujur saja, pikirannya masih melayang karena Drama Musikalnya itu. Ia ingin sekali menolak tawarannya namun disatu sisi ia tak boleh menolak.

"Sedang bimbang, ya?"

Suara di belakang Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya. Kyuhyun menoleh. Donghae sedang berjalan santai menuju kulkas. Tak lama umpatan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Sial. Persediaan air kenapa bisa habis."

Kyuhyun tertawa puas dalam hatinya. Namun untuk saat ini, biarlah ia tertawa dalam hati. Suatu saat ia akan membalasnya dengan _evil_ _laugh_ yang lebih kejam dari ini.

"Hei. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Dengan santai Donghae duduk di kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mengamati wajah sang Magnae yang terlihat tak karuan. "Ada masalah dengan Sungmin _Hyung_?" Tebaknya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dipalingkan mukanya. Tangannya beralih mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Drama Musikalku, _Hyung_. Aku tak bisa menerima tawarannya."

Donghae terlihat mematung. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia menepuk bahu sang magnae. "Kau harus menerimanya. Sungmin _Hyung_ pasti mengerti. Jika penolakan itu terjadi, para fans akan semakin curiga denganmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae langsung melejit pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

"Sial." Umpatnya beberapa kemudian saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya. Pikirannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah menenangkan diri tentunya. Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Berbaring mencari posisi nyaman. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sosok yang berpamitan mandi tadi tak ada.

'_Apa_ _masih_ _mandi_?' Batinnya. Seolah tak memikirkan hal itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sungguh masalah ini membuatnya serasa ingin pecah.

Tak lama ia menutup mata, sosok namja dengan berbalut baju handuk baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan ritual mandinya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin pelan. Tak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang menutup mata.

"Hm?"

Sungmin terkaget saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kira Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Sudah mengantuk, ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kemarilah. Aku sedang ingin bersamamu."

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap lembut sosok di depannya. Sosok yang seperti malaikat baginya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya. Hendak mencapai bibir _kissable_ sang _Hyung_. Dan bibir itupun bertemu. Bersatu dalam satu sesi ciuman lembut. Tak ada lumatan. Namun tangan Kyuhyun sudah 'bermain' di dada Sungmin.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Min..."

"Lakukanlah, Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru nafas bersautan keluar dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'ritualnya'. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Menghirup bau wangi yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min."

"Aku lebih mencintamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Berbangga hati karena memiliki Sungmin. Seseorang yang sudah mengerti dirinya. Hitam dan Putih.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku berfikir jika..."

"Jika?" Sungmin membeo. Menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya.

"Jika... Aku akan menolak penawaran Drama Musikal terbaruku."

Dan Sungmin terkaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kau gila?"

"Aku akan meminta untuk kembali bermain di The Three Musketeers bersamamu dengan peran lain."

"Berani kau melakukan itu, kebutuhan penunjang hidupmu akan musnah selamanya!"

"T-tapi—..."

"Jika kau berani merengek, kupotong habis Little Cho mu itu!"

"AKU AKAN MENERIMA DRAMA MUSIKALNYA!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

**hahahahaha. #ketawa nista**

**ff apa ini? gatau deh, ya. Terserah mau anggep ini ff apa. aku Cuma mau berbagi apa yang sedang aku rasain.**

**Soal dramus kyu-seo, aku no comment, ya. Kesel sih iya. gimana ga kesel coba ya haha :"D**

**tapi kita positif thinking aja. mereka Cuma kontrak SM. mereka dipasangin untuk 'menutupi' apa yang harus ditutupi. kalo kyu-seo emang ada apa-apa, SM pasti ga bakalan pasangin mereka kaya gitu. ya kan? hahaha. gatau deh, ini Cuma logika ku aja.**

**Udah ya, selamat membaca ff yang hanya dibuat 2jam ini. sekarang mau ngerjain tugas dulu #brb kencan sama kimia.**

**Last, RCL pleaseeeeeeeeeee~!^^**


End file.
